Crossroad
by Coolez
Summary: High School AU - Armin has had the biggest crush on Annie, and one silent day on the way to school, these two met on a train.


The train station wasn't as packed as it used to be; where usually groups and groups of teenagers heading for school is now either empty or occupied by young adults and the elderly, suitcases instead of backpacks, newspapers instead of books.

Armin stood there patiently waiting for the arrival of his transport like the rest of the others, though a pinch of uneasiness overwhelmed him, like trying to tell him that something was out of the ordinary at that point. He found himself heavier, being dragged to the ground, sometimes even wishing that he'd turned around and gone home.

The time dragged on, second by second. Half an hour seemed like forever long for him, though even while reading his favourite book didn't help. There were eyes glaring at him at every direction - they were invisible to him, but he could feel it. He would occasionally check his uniform and hair to see any abnormality, though always left wondering what's wrong with him.

When the train finally arrived, the station master announced through the speaker, he didn't know what to feel - relieved, or still uneasy. He shrugged those uncertainty off for a minute, enough for him to at least get on the train and find his seat. He found himself on that partition of the train where literally only a few were seated, and that it felt almost deserted.

Armin scrambled to his seat, putting his backpack down between his legs. He searched for a storybook inside his back, then quickly leaned back and covered his face with it, blocking his view of the other people in the train. He knew that anxious feeling is back inside him, he knew he couldn't focus. Yet he couldn't figure out what's the matter.

As the bell of the train rang, it started to move at it's pace. The portion of the train he was in was unusually empty, whereby usually it would have been so packed that he would be unable to even have a seat and continue his reading. He had expected the norm - but what he got was out of the ordinary, that's for sure of.

Seconds after, Armin hears footsteps going towards him. He didn't look up from his book, to his belief was nothing supernatural or monstrous. He had stopped believing in those for a long while, or well, when he realized how a real monster really looks like - they guise themselves as humans, then tormenting the weak. The bullies at school had already had him decode their true selves.

That figure walked nearer, as the footsteps grew louder. Then Armin felt a small vibration beside him, noting that whoever it was had sat down right by him. He thought he'd recognized that scent - sweet like honey, yet still leans to another. But it couldn't be her, could it?

It was.

Armin peaked up from his book, then saw who really sat by him - a girl, blonde just likewise, blue eyes just slightly with difference. Her bangs were covering one of hers eyes, and her complexion was simply perfect. It was her. It was Annie Leonhardt.

Realizing who it was, Armin returned his gaze to his book, pretending like he doesn't care. He silently shifted a little away from her, hoping that she would not notice his such actions. But to his demise, she did.

A tap on his shoulder, and he shot up. He dropped his book onto the floor, causing a loud thud. But the surrounding few barely bat an eye, mostly because they were in their dreamland by now. He slowly turned his head, meeting her blue eyes, expressionless as it was.

"O-oh. Hey Annie." he stuttered. He tried to hide his embarrassment, looking away as soon as he noticed he stuttered. The girl's expression didn't change, nor did she try to get the boy to look at her again. All she did was reply to his greeting, saying "Hey."

'_That's a first…_' Armin thought to himself. True it was, this girl never talked to him at school. Or… he never talked to her in vice versa. He was too afraid, in all honestly. He was scared of her, he was afraid that he wasn't good enough for her. Yet he still harbours feelings for her.

Armin eyed the surroundings. Seats after seats empty; so why had she sat right beside him?

"You're the only one in school uniform." she answered, as if reading his every thought. Armin turned to look at her, with eyes wide. It was true, no one else but them had school uniform. Could there be something wrong that he didn't sense?

He got back to reading his book, to avoid the girl's gaze. It was hard; harder than before. Her could not concentrate, at least, not with her by his side right now. He internally sighed, giving up, and squatted just a bit away, little, so that Annie won't notice. The distance between them wasn't at much difference, but somehow, inside, he loosened up a bit.

"I'm sorry." she said, or rather, mumbled, moving away a bit. _Alright, that not even a centimeter - how did she even know of it? _Armin turned to her to say there was nothing wrong, though in coincidence, they turned at the same time, thus, brushing noses.

That left a pinkish spot on both their cheeks.

Armin's head swooshed away to the other direction, his heart already unsteady. '_That was close.' _he thought. His heart was pounding, and butterflies filled his stomach.

Then there was a long pause, before Annie decided to speak up, unnaturally.

"The journey seems.. long, hm?" she said, not even making an effort to turn her face to his's - not that they'd meet like that again, considering both of them are turned as much as possible to the opposite side. "Y-yea." Armin nodded nervously, slowly slipping into his thoughts to escape this reality now.

"You know, Armin." she said monotonously, one hand placed on Armin's nearest. She felt him jump a bit when her hand overlapped his, though she made it impossible for him to withdraw. Annie looked down at the floor of the train. "I kinda like you." she said, smiling for one of the rarest moments.

Armin was sure he was still in his bed at home, dreaming this whole scenario up. There was literally no way he would suddenly meet Annie Leonhardt in an almost-empty train on a school day, where she not only talks to him; but says that she likes him? He checked his wristwatch, displaying the date - it wasn't April Fool's, heck, it wasn't even near it.

He turned to look at her, slowly, and when he does, he was greeted by the sweetest pair of lips. His eyes shot open, then gradually he melted along with the kiss, a feeling of infinity, though soon enough they broke apart.

"I'm sorry." she said. Armin gave her a puzzled look. "W-" He started, though before he could even complete one word, she continued what she wanted to say. "I just really like you, I think. You're literally the smartest student in the class, heck, the school. I just… admire that. There are always people around you, so talking to you have been the biggest problem of all, and since now's my only chance I thought I'd-"

Annie's words were cut by Armin's gentle kiss, one shorter than the earlier. He took both of her hands in his, gave them a little shake and nodded. _He gets it._

"All those are news to me, because why I can't tell you I like you earlier was of the same reasons, more or less, and maybe even something else." he gave her a charming smile. "Yet why I can't tell you before doesn't matter now, because I can tell you _now._" he smiled brighter, causing the tips of Annie's lips to rise, forming a smile as bright as his.

"So Annie Leonhardt." he laughed. "I like you. Too, if you want to count the fact that you told me first." he felt as if everything that happened earlier, those worries and thoughts and the pain in his head, gone. He felt like a completely different person, no longer Armin Arlert but someone that entirely differs.

"And even if you told me first, give me the honour to ask you out." he grinned at her, slightly with a jokish tone. He never thought that Armin Arlert had even the bravery to say that, but he said it anyways. Consequences; taken later. "So Annie Leonhardt, would you go out with me?"

She didn't nod, she didn't say yes; but that lingering kiss she replied with was all he ever wanted.

* * *

(A/N: There shall be a epilogue! :D By the way, I'm not dead. Heart Letters did not end. I will continue, soon. Sorry for the delay; I kinda lost interest in writing EreMika for a bit, school is getting serious, but I'm back, I hope!)


End file.
